XxPrince or princessxX
by xcardmistressx
Summary: the sakura family is a family in debts and poverty. Mikan Sakura older sister is currently in her last year of high school. What would happen if Mikan’s little brother you-chan came home one day with a brand new video game? Inspired by half prince.


Summary: the sakura family is a family in debts and poverty. Mikan Sakura older sister is currently in her last year of high school. What would happen if Mikan's little brother you-chan came home one day with a brand new video game? Inspired by half prince.

* * *

Flashback

Sitting in the red box full of sand I sighed.

This was boring.

There was never kids out anymore and it was starting to get tiresome playing alone at the park. Everything need at least two people to actually be considered fun.

Swings, teeter-totter, and even the sandbox.

Which by the way I am currently in.

Sighingly I dusted off my shorts and started to Pack up my pail and shovel, as I began to walk back home.

Today was another boring day. My name Youichi Hijiri, well it use to be, until I was adopted into the Sakura family. You see I was born within the poorest district of Tokyo Japan, which I still live in today, and I had always live a lonely life with no friends or family. Most children my age either lived up in the richer parts of Tokyo, or stayed inside where it was much safer then out in the public. Once and awhile, if I'm lucky, a stray child or two may come across me at the park, but after glancing over at my face, those children would quickly evaded my path. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not ugly or anything…. it's just that, well you can call it ghostly. I had always had this ghostly appearance toward others. So once I head that the Sakura family wanted to adopt me, I was more then surprise. And since that day, although children avoided me like the plague I had never faltered in attempting to find a new friend.

Lights flashed brightly as looked around for any passing cars. Although there were never really any around this area; I didn't want to take a chance. After all I wasn't stupid enough to risk my life on a fifty, fifty percentage scale.

Moments passed as the walking light turned from red to white, signling me to proceede. Right as my foot touched the ground a car speed across the road almost hitting me.

Didn't that idiot have eyes!? The light was clearly red! And yet that dumb ass truck driver just sped on by.

Sighing I took another steep forward before something caught my eye.

A box.

It must have fallen when that baka ran the red light.

Puh, well that serves him right! I hope he gets fired.

The sky was beginning to darken and I knew that most of the drug dealers and drive by shooting happened during this time. 'should I or should I not?' I debated quickly for about three seconds. 'Well I almost got ran over, so I guess it should be alright..right?' nodding to myself, I reassured that taking the package would be the right thing to do. I mean, it was either I get it or those dumb ass on the street would, and before I knew It I was running onto the empty streets.

Grabbing the giant paper square, and continued to ran as fast as my little legs could, home.

End of flash back.

* * *

"and that's how it happened" I gave her a dull look. As her face looked between a mixture of flabbergasted and disbelieve.

This …creature in front of me was non other then my beloved sister. Note the sarcasm. Mikan Sakura.

"AND YOU TOOK IT?!" she shouted in a high pitch tone. "yes"

What was I suppose to say. 'no, the box just suddenly followed me home?' my sisters an idiot but, not that big of an idiot…well I hope not.

Although annoying, stupid, loud, stupid, and sometimes a bit obnoxious, she still somehow grew on me. Oh and did I mention she could sometimes be a bit…stupid?

She rolled her eyes irately "so what was inside, my little thief"

"'I'm not a thief, and how should I know does it look like I opened it yet?" I pointed toward the slightly dusty box next to the old coffee table. "well didn't the truck say?" shaking my head I strutted over toward the box with my hands within my pockets. "It says here that it's an V.R-4"

"…oh! What's that!? It sounds so cool!"

Shrugging my shoulder I continued to examine the box. "well nothing more on the box. Lets open it!"

Uncertainty crossed her face, as Mikan walked over with a pair of scissors "well since you did find it, I guess its ok?" she said more to reassure herself, then to me. Knelling down she patted her apron while skillfully cutting the tap that sealed the two flaps together.

Eagerly we both drove out arms into the box and shuffled around the crescent shaped fome for any solid objects.

Ah ha! Got one.

Reeling in my arms I was face to face with, what looks to be a visor from the future. "what the hell is this?"

"Yo-chan! Language!" the brunet shouted, she too held the same device I had. "I'm not sure but I I'm pretty sure there's a booklet, in here some where" she bit her lip while continuing to dig for the answer to our question.

"here it is!" she shouted. Shocking me a bit, as the visor slid slantingly across my face. Giggle was herd as I shoot her a mean look.

"just tell me what it says baka"

"what ever you say cutie" my sister winked as I crossed my arms "I'm not cute, boys aren't cute, we're tough" I mumbled looking toward my side.

Her giggles continued as the sound of flipping also accompanied her voice.

The shuffling stopped as her voice rung out once again. "well lets see here" she began. "welcome to the world of virtual reality 4!-"

"ok so we know what VR stands for" I interjected while waving my hand to signal her to go on. " This game is the new revision of the original Hana-Rikui. This new version allows users to actually feel, taste, and see the action. Like never before! Some new features also include pets, marriage, friending, monster count, and much, much more! So what are you waiting for come play today!"

A giant grin formed on her face as My sister dropped the book and rain toward her room. "where are you-" and before I could finish she slammed the wooden door. "puh, baka" I scorned as I picked up from where she left off.

**WARNING **

This game only allows one character per use.

Frod may include banding.

No gender change will be permitted.

Game will include details and more.

Scanning the rules I shrugged my shoulders. Getting up from the hard floor I walked toward sis's room. "hay! What are you doing?" I called into the room as I continued to knock until she opened the door. "hay!-" the door slammed open as I quickly stepped back. "oh hay You-chan! Here your going to need this and this and this and this" she continued to blather on and on while pilling electronics on top of electronics outside her door.

Bending down I scrunched up my face "aren't these the old computers?" and when I say old I meant old. These PC's were probably from my great-great-great grandfathers time.

The pile of wires were old and dusty. While some clung onto each other with an unknown substances.

"these are the equipment for the game!" she said wiping her arm across her sweaty face. "I cant wait to play! It sounds so fun!"

Mikan laughed taking off her teddy bear patterned apron, and flung it onto a near by chair. "it said that there would be a mall there too!" her eyes shimmered.

I felt sort of happy for my sister since she really hadn't be able much since the passing of our parents. "and the great news is that we could gain money from selling our virtual equipment and gain real money for it!"

"real money?" this game sounded so unreal to me by the moment. "whatever, so this is all I need right?" I asked nonchalantly as she nodded "do you need help setting up?"

I shook my head "nope, I can do it on my own." nodding her head she placed a finger onto her lip "hay Yo-chan, what do you think about the female to male ratio?"

Not really paying attention I started to gather the wires " what do you mean?"

"well like who's better girls or guys when it comes to survival In life? You know. Like jobs and such?" what kind of question was that? "of coarse guys! Were faster, stronger, and better!" I extended my head at my manly pride.

"and women?.."

"well women can do all that other stuff, like flexibility and ect. But I still think boys are cooler," I paused "why?" this was so unusually for her to ask.

"oh nothing. Well I'll meet you online!" and before you knew it the door meet my face. "well wasn't that delightful. I thought sarcastically. Finishing up my little gathering. While shaking off the felling that something bad was going to happen.

Puh, oh well.

* * *

to be continued..

* * *

hay guys I hope you like this story. im so sleepy but i somehow was inspired to write this after reading half prince. this story is not compleatly based of that, so dont be expecting it to be haha.

drop by some comments. and tell me what you think. =3

now going to work on other stories xD

green is a great color haha

gosh i need sleep .


End file.
